In the Flesh AU!
by Carolice
Summary: Serie de adaptaciones, y one shots, dedicadas a Cata, Jhossy y Paula, quienes son las grandes mentes detrás de esta escritora. Si tienes alguna petición y me la envías, puede que aparezca aquí :)


_In The Flesh: Coffee. AU!_

Llevaba trabajando en ese café tres meses.

Después de que el bar más cotizado y demandado por los habitantes de Roarton, tuvo grandes ganancias, su dueña decidió hacer una pequeña expansión a un par de calles más abajo.

No entendía la relación de las cervezas, el alcohol y un lugar donde servían cafeína, té, y galletas. Pero la mujer afirmó con total seguridad, _"Primero se emborrachan en este local, y se quitan la resaca aquí."_

Quizás en partes, sí tenía sentido.

-¿Crees que necesitemos un poco más de galletas de avena?

Se volteó hacia su compañera de trabajo. Amy Dyer, con quien se había conocido en la comunidad hace tiempo, junto a otros seguidores del Profeta; a ambos los habían enviado a trabajar allí bajo el programa de Restitución de los Parcialmente Muertos. Estaba cansado de tener que llenar papeles con timbres, simplemente para tener más documentos, y luego otros, y más que lograrían causar confusión en todos los que son como ellos en el pueblo. Pero si era sincero, esto le mantenía la mente ocupada.

-Nunca es así.- susurró deslizando un trapo húmedo por el mesón, limpiando las pequeñas salpicaduras de café de los pedidos que habían entregado minutos antes. Se volteó para poder enjuagarlo en el lava platos, mientras Amy parecía divertida ordenando los vasos por tamaños, mientras tarareaba una canción que no conocía.

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un comensal. Simon alzó la vista hacia su amiga, pero decidió no interrumpir su elaborada misión.

Tomó la cafetera cercana, además de una bandeja con una taza vacia, apoyándola contra su cadera mientras caminaba despreocupadamente por entre las mesas, hasta llegar al cliente.

El lugar por lo general no tenía muchas visitas, no estaba seguro si era porque ellos atendían, o porque aún era un tanto nuevo.

-Mi nombre es Simon Monroe.- farfulló resignado a decir el mismo discurso de memoria, mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa, colocaba el platillo y volteaba la taza para poder comenzar a verter el agua caliente.- La primera taza es cortesía del lugar. Soy un Parcialmente Muerto, y he sido medicado dentro de las últimas veinticuatro…-

-No es necesario que digas todo eso.- le interrumpió la voz de un joven, quien llamó la atención inmediata de Simon. Principalmente porque si quería comenzar a discutir y ser descortés, él también podía serlo; pero su nube negra de negatividad se esfumó cuando vio al chico sentado frente a él.- Somos lo mismo.- agregó con una sonrisa tímida, alzándose de hombros.

Simon se volteó hacia el mesón, pero Amy se había marchado a la bodega, probablemente a colocar más de aquellas galletas, a pesar de su opinión.

-¿Debo retirar esto?...- preguntó apuntando hacia la taza de café, pero Kieren simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-La pagaré de todas formas.- susurró observando como el vapor subía.- Solamente me quedaré aquí por un rato.

Simon se alzó de hombros, tratando de volver a su aspecto despreocupado, mientras tomaba la bandeja y se volteaba, caminando devuelta al mesón. Pero habían muchas preguntas que le estaban asaltando. ¿Por qué _él_ no trabajaba? ¿Por qué aún llevaba maquillaje y lentes de contacto en aquellos tiempos en que ya no deberían estarse ocultando?

Dejó que su aliento se deslizara pesadamente por entre sus labios mientras volvía a dejar la cafetera en su lugar.

El lugar tenía la misma cantidad de clientela que el bar, solo a cierto punto del día. Si era sincero, tenía que admitir que era verdad lo que aquella mujer les había dicho anteriormente.

Efectivamente la mayor parte del trabajo se realizaba temprano, por parte de hombres que solo pedían el periódico y una, a veces dos, o quizás tres tazas de café bien cargado.

Luego pedían un par de galletas o un sandwich para arreglar su estómago vacío e irse.

En eso constaba cada una de las visitas. Quizás por eso aquella en particular le había llamado la atención.

Había sido diferente.

* * *

Los clientes siguieron llegando y marchándose a lo largo del día.

Repitió el típico discurso un par de veces más al igual que Amy, atendieron la caja registradora y limpiaron el mesón varias ocasiones más.

Había pasado un largo rato, y con ello se refería a horas; sin embargo, aquel chico seguía en aquella mesa, inclinado sobre un cuaderno, y dedujo por la posición de su mano, que no estaba escribiendo.

Amy nuevamente bajó a la bodega, esta vez en busca de granos de café. Por mucho que le pidiera que intercambiaran eso de revisar el inventario, se negaba y seguía leyendo el mismo libro de siempre en el bungalo, cuando llegaban cansados y solo querían dormir. Así que, la dejaba ser, no tenía de otra.

Caminó hasta la mesa del último cliente que se fue para limpiarla, volteándose en el momento justo en que aquel chico de cabello castaño, prácticamente cobrizo, alzaba su cuaderno.

Era un paisaje en blanco y negro. Lleno de montañas, flores, y un pequeño riachuelo en medio, pero no pudo ver más, ya que volvió a bajarlo para continuar. Avanzó llevando la loza y los servicios delante de él, no entendiendo porqué sus labios habían querido soltar esa frase.

-Luce muy bien.- El joven deslizó su lápiz hacia un lado, causando un rayón desordenado. La mandíbula de Simon se tensó.- Lo siento.

-No, no…- susurró el chico volviendo a sonreír tímidamente, comenzando a borrar el error con cuidado.- Estaba concentrado.- agregó mirando el reloj colgado en la pared detrás del mesón.- Debería irme.- confesó cerrando el libro, dejándolo en su bolso para luego ponerse de pie y deslizar el dinero a un lado de la taza.

Simon dejó la bandeja en una mesa cualquiera, acercándose al billete que había dejado para alzarlo hacia él mientras se marchaba.

-Te dije que la taza era de cortesía.- insistió sabiendo que tendría problemas por la estricta política del café. El joven frunció los labios, entrecerrando sus ojos como si estuviera buscando una excusa.

-Tómalo como propina.- concluyó abriendo la puerta y marchándose, dejando a Simon con un par de libras en la mano.

* * *

El bungalo estaba silencioso para cuando llegaron.

Amy encendió las luces, mientras se quitaba la prenda anaranjada y la dejaba colgada junto a su chaqueta en la entrada. Soltó un sonoro bostezo, alzando sus brazos.

Simon sonrió levemente. Sabía que era complicado el trabajo constante y el poco descanso, pero Roarton no lucía como un lugar _tan_ interesante para ser el sitio donde se alzaron los primeros no muertos.

Simplemente estaba algo decepcionado de las palabras del Profeta, si podía ser sincero consigo mismo.

-Creo que no alcanzaré a llegar a la cama.- farfulló Amy dejándose caer en el sillón de la sala de estar. Su vestido cayendo por el borde, junto a los vuelos bajo la tela.- ¿Qué hay de ti, Señor Discípulo?.- preguntó frotando sus ojos, observando a Simon arrastrar los pies por el suelo, hasta caer en el sillón frente a ella.

-Creo que podremos comprar algo la próxima vez que salgamos.- dijo animadamente, sacando de su bolsillo el dinero que había obtenido de ese chico.

Amy se incorporó de inmediato, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos, mientras tomaba el billete de encima de la mesa de centro, donde lo había depositado.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto?.- preguntó mirándolo aún un tanto impactada. El Programa de restitución no les daba dinero al ser voluntarios. Bueno, quizás no tan "voluntarios".

-Fue una propina.- declaró, pero eso no ayudó a la sorpresa de la joven.

-¿¡Propina!?.- exclamó devolviendo el dinero a su dueño.- ¿¡En este lugar de poco tolerantes a los redimidos!?

-No fue alguien vivo.- susurró guardándolo en su bolsillo, quitándose la prenda anaranjada, dejándola caer a su lado.- Era uno de nosotros.

-¿Quién?.- preguntó frunciendo el ceño, pero Simon simplemente se alzó de hombros. No sabía su nombre, ni su dirección.

-Estuvo dibujando por horas dentro del café.- susurró pensativo.- Lo hubieras visto, pero insististe en esas galletas de avena.

-¡No sé porqué siempre tienes razón con eso!.- se quejó echando su cabeza hacia atrás, dándose un golpe en la frente.- Pero bueno, ¿Decías que dibujaba?

-Así es.- respondió seriamente, observando como su amiga volvía a recostarse sobre el sillón, comenzando a ponerse cómoda. Sonrió al saber que nuevamente caería dormida allí.- ¿Vamos a dormir?.- preguntó inocentemente, tomándola entre sus brazos, caminando por el pasillo oscuro hasta su habitación.

No se molestó en encender la luz, simplemente la dejó en su cama, tapándola con la manta más cercana que encontró y deslizando la flor de adorno de su cabello, fuera, para depositarlo en su mesa de noche.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?.- preguntó adormilada, frotando su rostro como un bebé. Simon sonrió para sus adentros.

-No te lo dije, porque no lo sé.- le explicó suavemente, cuidando de que quedara en una posición cómoda, y que no fuera a caerse por estar demasiado al borde o algo así.- Su dibujo era muy bueno…- agregó más para sí mismo. Recordaba un lugar parecido en su memoria, incluso temía ser el único que pudiera rememorarlo.- Deberías verlo.- susurró con una leve sonrisa, decidiendo que Amy estaría cómoda.- Es… hermoso.

La chica se removió en su lugar, volteándose al lado contrario.

-¿Me estas hablando de su dibujo o de él?.- preguntó con dificultad en medio de un bostezo.

Simon no respondió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se pusieron sus prendas anaranjadas. Caminaron hasta el centro donde dejaron sus papeles para recibir nuevos timbres, y siguieron la calle abajo hasta llegar al café.

Esa vez, aquel joven no llegó.

Simon no se fijó en la hora.

O quería convencerse de que no lo había hecho.

* * *

_-… y he estado medicado dentro de…-_

-Si quizás observaras a quien le hablas te darías cuenta de que ya te dije… que no es necesaria la presentación.

Simon bajó la vista hasta el joven. Era él otra vez, y era la misma mesa, pero un nuevo día.

-¿La taza de cortesía?.- preguntó dejándola de todas formas sobre la mesa.

-No sobrevivo sin ella.- bromeó negando con su cabeza, provocando una sonrisa ladeada.

Simon quitó la bandeja, observando como nuevamente sacaba su libro de bosquejos de su bolso. Alcanzó a distinguir el nombre "Kieren Walker" en la parte inferior de la portada.

_Kieren._

-¿Sigues en tu dibujo?.- preguntó inconscientemente, queriendo golpearse luego de que la pregunta salió de su boca. Kieren alzó la vista un poco sorprendido.

-Eh… la verdad es que no.- susurró enseñándole una hoja en blanco.- Estoy intentando algo nuevo. Quiero empezar otra cosa.

Simon asintió levemente, sintió un pequeño dejo de decepción en su interior.

De verdad le agradaba ese paisaje. Le hacía recordar partes agradables del pasado, partes que eran casi nulas.

Un siseo inesperado hizo que volviera a la realidad. El castaño parecía algo decepcionado de su lápiz, cuya punta se había quebrado.

Simon se volteó, dejándolo disfrutar del café que no bebería y del menú que no revisaría.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Kieren llegó al café otra vez.

Se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre, ya que le agradaba estar cerca de la ventana. Le gustaba la luz natural.

Esa vez el café estaba servido, y hubiera pensado que había otra persona ocupando la mesa, de no haber sido por lo que se encontraba frente al asiento.

Un lápiz de carbón, y una goma especial para su uso.

Alzó la vista hacia el mesón, encontrándose con una joven que le observaba, pero luego bajó la vista hacia su libro con aire despreocupado.

* * *

Simon estaba en la cocina, sacando una dosis de Nortriptilina casera, llenando la jeringa de vidrio con cuidado. Era tarde, y una capa de neblina se podía distinguir por la ventana.

Golpeó el cristal levemente, dejando salir un poco del líquido para quitar el aire, luego alzó sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y con algo de dificultad se inyectó. Cerró los ojos por un momento, mientras la sensación se iba lentamente hasta desaparecer.

-Faltaste hoy.- interrumpió una voz femenina.- ¿Nuestra compra se cancela?

Casi vertió el contenido de la medicina en el suelo cuando estaba trasladando el frasco al refrigerador. Amy estaba de pie en la puerta, apoyada contra el marco, estando de brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.- preguntó alzando una ceja, comenzando a sospechar la razón, pero queriendo disiparla de su mente.

-Tú sabes lo que hiciste, señor discípulo.- dijo acercándose, tomando los borde de su chaqueta, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.- ¿Por qué le das regalos a los clientes?. O más bien, ¿Por qué le regalaste eso al chico que dibujaba _tan_ bien?

Simon tomó sus manos hasta alejarlas, para así comenzar a caminar fuera de la cocina, encaminándose por el pasillo hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡No tiene nada de malo admitir que te gusta!.- lo acusó Amy, pero el no muerto, simplemente se marchó.

* * *

El golpe de aire afuera no le causó absolutamente nada, no podía sentir, y esa era la extraña sensación que le estaba haciendo doler el estómago. Si es que era posible.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?, era un tipo que se había aparecido dos días en su lugar de trabajo, ni siquiera le había hablado y simplemente él había ido a una tienda a comprarle algo con el dinero de la propina.

En teoría se los había comprado él mismo, ¿Cierto?...

Se detuvo de pronto al fijarse que estaba a un paso de chocar con otra persona.

-Perdón.- farfulló esquivándolo, siguiendo con su cabeza nublada como el clima a su alrededor.

-Sigues sin mirar a la gente a la cara, ¿Eh?

Se volteó rápidamente, encontrándose frente a frente con Kieren. Le sonreía burlescamente; el abrigo que llegaba hasta la mitad de su muslo ondeándose cuando él también se giró hacia él. Fue entonces que se percató de su atuendo por completo.

Llevaba la prenda anaranjada del Programa de Restitución.

-¿Trabajas a esta hora?.- preguntó alzando una ceja, ya hartándose de estar guardándose las preguntas. Kieren asintió metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-En el bar.- respondió alzándose de hombros.- Aunque debería quitarme esto.- farfulló para sí mismo, mirándose el pecho.- Esos tipos de la brigada de vigilancia que están bajo el mando de Maxine Martin, no paraban de decir, _"Usen el uniforme. El maquillaje debe ser aplicado en trazos largos y blablá...".- _agregó moviendo su cabeza de una lado a otro mientras imitaba con una voz en un tono distinto. Simon sonrió de lado ante el gesto.- ¿Te apuntas a una cerveza?.- preguntó haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia la calle delante de ellos.

Simon alzó una ceja acusatoria.

-¿Pueden ser dos?

-Las que gustes.- soltó hilarantemente, siendo seguido por él calle abajo.- Cortesía _mia._

* * *

Simon ignoró las miradas como siempre.

La dueño del bar, no podía importarle menos, luego de tener a uno como él atendiendo su propio local.

Se sentó en el mesón al lado de la barra. Observando a Kieren como se quitaba la prenda que advertía al resto que era un Parcialmente Muerto y la dejaba en la parte baja de uno de los muebles.

Entonces comprendió que Kieren trabajaba de noche, y por ello tenía el día libre e iba al café a dibujar.

Pasaron varios minutos, en que lo observó atendiendo un par de mesas, limpiándolas y luego dejando los vasos en el fregadero. La noche pasaba afuera de esas paredes, y probablemente Amy ya se había dormido en un intento por esperarlo despierto.

Se sentía un poco culpable de no haberle contestado, pero la acusación que le había hecho seguía rondando en su mente.

¿Le gustaba ese chico?

-Creo que no me he presentado apropiadamente.- dijo el castaño interrumpiendo su ensimismamiento, sacando un vaso desde el mueble superior, para comenzar a llenarlo, abriendo una de las llaves que dejaba caer el trago espumoso.- Soy Kieren Walker. Padezco del Síndrome del Parcialmente muerto, y he sido medicado dentro de las últimas veinticuatro horas.- finalizó dejando el trago frente a él, provocando que negara con la cabeza de inmediato.- Y tengo una pregunta que hacerte.- agregó encontrándolo de sorpresa.

-¿Sí?

-¿Fuiste tú, verdad?.- preguntó inclinándose unos centímetros sobre la barra, entrecerrando sus ojos. Las lentillas cubriéndolos.- ¿El lápiz?.- insistió asintiendo con la cabeza. Simon desvió su vista hacia sus labios.

-¿Qué hay con eso?.- preguntó tomando el vaso de cerveza, alzándolo como si hiciera un falso brindis, para luego volver a depositarlo sobre la madera. Kieren sonrió levemente, pareciendo un poco avergonzado.

-Gracias.- soltó sacando un paño de entre su delantal, limpiando el mesón.- Me fue de mucha ayuda. Ya estaba cansado de ocupar uno tan viejo.- agregó rodando los ojos.- Cuando volví a mi casa, mis cosas seguían allí, pero a diferencia de mi, a ellas si les habían pasado los años por encima.

Simon lo siguió con la vista, percatándose que sacó un asiento desde abajo, para poder sentarse frente a él. No habían más clientes por ahora.

-¿Por qué te gustó mi dibujo del otro día?.- preguntó nuevamente, pareciendo un niño entusiasmado. Simon se obligó a alejarse un par de centímetros. Lo estaba poniendo algo nervioso y no entendía el porqué.

-¿Tiene que haber una razón?.- preguntó frunciendo el ceño, mirando sus manos.

-Siempre la hay.- declaró encogiendose de hombros.- No te puede gustar algo, tan solo porque sí.

Simon volvió su vista hacia él.

Lo dudaba.

-Me recuerda a mi casa.- susurró.- A mi antigua casa.- aclaró asintiendo.- A mi madre le gustaban las flores, y siempre que había un día de buen clima, mi padre nos llevaba a un lugar parecido. Me traía mucha paz.

Kieren soltó un suave _"mmm"_, mientras asentía ante sus palabras. Colocó su mano sobre la mesa, haciendo sonar la punta de sus dedos.

-¿Qué te agradaba de ese lugar?.- preguntó nuevamente, y Simon sentía que era algo injusto que él hubiera tenido tantas preguntas los días anteriores y que ahora Kieren era el que tenía la libertad de hacerlas.

Pero respondió.

-El cielo.

El castaño pareció pensativo por unos momentos, mirando hacia el techo. Simon lo observó nuevamente. Como sus pestañas parecían tan claras y numerosas…

Fijó la vista esta vez en el reloj en una de las paredes del bar.

-Creo que es hora de irme.- declaró sacando de su bolsillo el dinero necesario, depositándolo sobre el mesón; volteándose sin decir más palabra. Entonces escuchó a Kieren llamándolo en voz alta.

-¿Propina?.- preguntó tomando el dinero, alzándolo en su mano.

-El precio de la cerveza.- farfulló caminando por el pasillo, para luego marcharse.

Kieren soltó una leve risa, negando con la cabeza.

* * *

La semana pasó.

Y Amy sorprendió a Simon saliendo más seguido por las noches, o pareciendo más atento cuando la puerta del café se abría.

Conocía a su amigo, más de lo que él mismo quería, y aunque él parecía no querer admitirlo, ella sí podía observar y ver como reaccionaba cuando se encontraba con aquel chico de pelo castaño.

Entonces decidió actuar.

* * *

Dos entradas cayeron sobre la mesa, en medio del living.

-Para ti.- declaró Amy cuando Simon intercaló la vista entre ambas.- Y para tu enamorado.

-No puedes seguir con eso.- gruñó pareciendo molesto, pero estaba claramente avergonzado.- Además, ¿Qué es?

-Para visitar la exposición de arte que se hará mañana. Ton-to.- se burló alzando sus cejas, dejándose caer en el sillón frente a él. Simon se puso de pie en el acto.- Oye, piénsalo. Por lo menos, si aún tienes dudas, será una especie de cita.- lo hizo recapacitar.- Verás si te gusta o no, o si te agrada lo suficiente para seguir invitándolo a salir. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan tímido?

Simon frunció los labios, bajando la vista hacia los papeles nuevamente. Frotó su nuca, nervioso.

-¿Crees que funcione?.- preguntó agachándose para tomarlas entre sus manos.

-Por supuesto.- le dijo convencida, tomándolas y guardándolas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.- Soy Amy, una hermosa y brillante genio.

* * *

Simon caminó por entre las demás personas en el centro de juntas de la organización del pueblo de Roarton.

Si era sincero, no le gustaba mucho ese lugar, porque la mayoría del tiempo tenían que ir y buscar sus papeles, el timbre diario y los típicos. _"Pónganse el maquillaje, usen sus lentillas"_. Terminaba por hastiarlo, pero debía admitir que en esa ocasión, el lugar parecía distinto.

Habían un montón de atriles con cuadros de diversos paisajes y colores, algunos en blanco y negro, pero no dejaban de destacar al igual que los otros.

Habían mesas con manteles blancos, y un par de bandejas con aperitivos, y variadas clases de personas entraban para quedarse un largo rato.

Soltó un suspiro, entrecortado por los nervios, revisando la entrada.

"_¿Te gustaría ir?"_

Pasó su mano nerviosamente por la nuca, negando con la cabeza en regaño a sí mismo. Estaba siendo paranoico ante un asunto tan simple.

¿Por qué simplemente no se dedicaba a observar los cuadros?

"_¿Qué tal si me esperas ahí?"_

Dio un suspiro, esquivando la mesa de aperitivos para voltearse hacia el otro costado.

Se detuvo de golpe al encontrarse con el mismo paisaje que Kieren estaba dibujando hace un par de días.

Caminó hacia el siguiente confundido, encontrándose con un conjunto de cinco cuadros, totalmente coloridos, llenos de visiones del _cielo._

Amanecer, atardecer, anochecer. Estrellados, oscuros, opacos, y parecía que eso lo había capturado por completo.

Se escuchó el sonido del micrófono acoplándose en el lugar, llamando la atención del resto. Una mujer de aspecto amable y algo nerviosa se aclaró la garganta para empezar a hablar.

-Buenas tardes.- anunció con una sonrisa.- Espero que todos los invitados estén disfrutando de la exposición de mi hijo.- agregó con una risa nerviosa, que contagió al resto.- Sé que muchos lo conocen como _"Claude Renoir"_, en una mezcla de sus pintores favoritos. Pero yo lo hago desde que nació, bajo el nombre de Kieren Walker.- terminó por decir comenzando a aplaudir hacia el joven que salió desde el escenario, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, buscando con la mirada entre la gente hasta que se encontró con la de Simon.

Alzó la mano, saludándolo rápidamente, mientras que él entrecerró los ojos, tratando de no parecer tan sorprendido.

Pero claro que lo estaba.

* * *

Kieren se quedó ordenando sus cosas.

Su padre se había llevado un par de cuadros a casa, y su madre los restos de la comida, asumiendo que Jemima sería la más feliz de tener todo eso para ella.

Él no estaba principalmente preocupado por ello. Sino del hecho de que toda la gente se había ido, y detrás de él había cierta persona que lo había invitado a su propia exposición.

-¿Claude Renoir?.- preguntó Simon hasta quedar a su lado. Ambos frente a los cuadros que hacían una muestra total del cielo.

-Pseudónimo.- se excusó encogiendose de hombros, dejando a un lado un par de atriles.- ¿Qué opinas?.- le animó con un suave codazo, mirando hacia la muestra. Simon se tocó el brazo ausentemente.

-Eres asombroso, Kieren Walker.- admitió en voz baja. El mencionado simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Solamente soy una persona que no quiere hacer más daño. Siento que esto puede ayudar a dar una mejor impresión de nosotros.- afirmó mirando a su obra.- Ya sabes, de los Parcialmente muer…- pero se quedó callado al fijarse en que Simon no miraba específicamente a sus cuadros. Sino que a él.

-¿Pintaste el cielo… por mi?.- preguntó un tanto confundido, pero tratando de sonar lo más serio posible. Kieren sonrió levemente.

-Me tomó un par de noches enteras... Es en agradecimiento.- admitió alzándose de hombros, comenzando a quitar los cuadros de la parte superior, pero deteniéndose cuando Simon le tomó por la muñeca.

No estaba seguro de lo que hacía o de lo que pensaba. Ni siquiera entendía qué había hecho en ese momento, o qué fue exactamente lo que pasó con su cerebro cuando escuchó un par de cosas resbalar y caer al suelo; su espalda contra la pared y los labios de Kieren sobre los suyos.

Fue definitivamente un sentimiento extraño.

De partida, porque era una _sensación._ Luego, porque sus propias manos se acercaron hasta la cintura de Kieren, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, y después, porque el joven tampoco rechazó el contacto, sino que profundizó el beso, haciendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran.

Amy tenía razón. Si le gustaba este chico, y le agradaba todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir, y como lo hizo _caer_ en un par de días.

Simon no sentía el frío, o el calor, pero si percibía a Kieren.

Y eso le bastaba para el resto de sus días.

* * *

_Cualquier idea que tengan, pueden enviarmela y la escribiré :)_

_~Carolice._


End file.
